


Mistakes

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Literature, Romance, Unrequited Love, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved Hawk, but you knew he never could so you found someone else, but you end up seeing him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it... I saw the Great Gatsby so you'll understand if you've read or seen it

Who knew that both of you could make mistakes in the same area? You married the wrong person and he didn't tell you in time. You had ended up marrying a wealthy businessman by the name of Adrian.

The man was beautiful with bright green eyes and long blond locks. Your husband wasn't even overweight, he was actually quite fit and had the greatest personality. Every woman that saw him called you a very lucky girl. You only wished you could love him.

No, the man you had always loved never seemed to notice you. So in the end, you married Adrian and settled for second best. You had met Adrian through friends who knew you were lonely. They had planned a small get-together at their summerhouse and that was where he began for you.

It had been years since you had seen the one you had fallen in love with. Even if he had been around, you knew he could never be interested in you. So when Adrian asked, you said yes.

You had a beautiful life with your husband and child. It was everything a woman could ever wish for, except for you. You would have settled to be dirt poor if you could have been with the man that stole your heart so long ago. 

It wasn't until after your little boy was born that you saw him again. You had left for the night from your job, deciding to head to the grocery store before home. At feeling watched, you turned to see him. He could only smile like he had never left. You didn't know if you should walk away, stay where you were, or run up and hug him. In the end, the standing there was what won.

He sauntered up to you and helped to create an awkward silence. You allowed him to break it first with, "hey."

"Hi." You didn't know what else to say. All the feelings you had tried to suppress for the man in front of you seemed to storm back into your body. Those beautiful blue eyes, that strong jaw, his short light brown hair... they were everything you remembered of him Gosh, he was perfect.

"How are you?" The way his voice seemed to scratch against your skin made you want to melt.

"Um, I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a while." You shifted from foot to foot in nervousness.

"Been around nine years if I remember correctly," he said with a smile before looking down. That was when his face went slack.

"Are you alright? Is there something on my clothes," you asked, looking down at your outfit.

"I see you got married. Who's the lucky guy?"

You cocked your head to the side at his question. "I wouldn't exactly call marrying me 'lucky,' but his name is Adrian Buchanan."

You saw something flash in his eyes before he spoke, "I've heard of him."

Looking down, you bit at your lip. The awkward silence was back. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again. I should probably finish up here and head home." You went to shake his hand and he took hold of it firmly, his calloused fingers tingling against your smooth skin.

"It was great to see you, too. We should get together sometime and talk about what's going on." He smiled at you, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand.

You pulled your hand away slowly before rummaging around in your purse. You handed him a business card with your name on it. "There are my numbers. We can catch up when you get the time." You placed a hand on his well-muscled arm before he handed you an envelope.

"Here, take this. I'll see you later." After you grabbed the note, he placed his hand over your's that was still touching his arm.

"See you around, Clint." You stuck the note in your purse and went back to shopping. The past few minutes ran through your mind as you checked out and went home to your family.


End file.
